


Worries

by lorir_writes



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: In moments of uncertainty, only one person can put Raydan at ease.
Relationships: Raydan Lykel/Kenna Rys
Kudos: 4





	Worries

**Author's Note:**

> This piece involves subjects (mentions of anxiety) that may be disturbing/offensive for some people. Reader discretion is advised.

Raydan stared at his reflection in the mirror as the royal tailor finished adjusting his brand new royal attire, specially made for the day of the coronation. After four months since his ascension to the throne when he married Queen Kenna, it was time to prepare for the ceremony that would give him all the rights and duties of a king. However, for some reason he couldn’t fathom, an uneasy feeling coursed through his body.

Steps and chatter echoed on the walls as servants passed by the Royal chambers and headed towards the throne room. The smell of the queen’s favorite flowers perfumed the air while the last flower arrangements arrived. Raydan may have got used to the finer things in life ever since he became a spymaster in Aurelia, but at that moment, everything seemed excessive.

His palms grew sweaty as he pictured himself walking into the throne room, wearing those fancy garments, receiving the crown jewels, taking part in the festivities right after the ceremony while drinking the best wines and dishes of the realm. Meanwhile, people from different parts of The Five Kingdoms lived in misery, stealing scraps from dogs to survive like he used to do in his childhood. The thought of becoming king and memories of his past made his heart pounded in his chest, his bedchamber felt too hot all of a sudden and his clothes were smothering him.

“Your Majesty?” The tailor called, startling him.

“Yes,” Raydan answered, doing his best not to show his disquietude.

“Is your attire to your liking?”

The spymaster looked at himself in the mirror again. A wrinkle appeared in his nose as one of his fingers ran between the collar of his tunic and his neck in a failed attempt to loosen the fabric.

“Your Majesty?”

“I need a moment.”

“But—”

“Thank you for your services, Mr. Danford. I’ll call you if I need any assistance.”

The tailor stood up and bowed before leaving the royal chambers.

As soon as the door closed, he removed his garments. Wearing only his braies, Raydan sat on his bed with his head in his hands. “What am I doing?” He whispered as if seeking some divine intervention for guidance.

“Raydan?”

His eyes darted to the door as Kenna’s voice chanted his name. She must have been waiting for him to confirm the initiation of the ceremony. “Oh, hells…” He mumbled.

“Are you still there?”

“Yes! I’m not ready yet!” He shouted, in hopes she would give him a few more minutes alone.

However, the queen did the exact opposite and walked into the room. “Indeed…” Kenna studied her husband with a curious look. “You’re not ready at all.”

Raydan closed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, chastising himself. Of course Kenna would just walk into his chambers. When they got engaged, they vowed to each other they would not follow any sort of rules of conduct and simply be themselves whenever they were alone.

Kenna stepped closer to him and frowned as she cupped his face. “You seem restless, my love. Is everything all right?”

“I’m fine.” He forced a smile.

She glanced around her husband’s bedchambers then looked at her him. “Wasn’t the tailor helping you get dressed? Isn’t your royal attire to your liking?”

“It is. I simply decided to have a moment by myself before I get ready.”

The queen gave him a look.

“What?”

“Nothing. I just remembered the promise we made the night before our wedding.”

“Which one?”

“The promise not to keep secrets from each other. The look on your face and your brand new garments scattered across the floor might tell you are lying, but I know for a fact that you would _not_ break that promise.”

“I didn’t, my queen. But I don’t think it’d be wise of me to disturb you right now.” He said, avoiding eye contact.

“Raydan, I know something is wrong. Tell me what’s troubling you.” Her hand gently guided his face in her direction and their eyes met at last. “You are my husband. Your worries aren’t a burden to me.”

His features softened slowly. Kenna had many remarkable traits he adored, but her honesty was, without a doubt, the one quality that always disarmed him. “Why me?”

“Excuse me?” She stared at him in confusion.

“Why did you choose me?”

As the words came out his mouth, he regretted making the question. He never wished for her to think she was wrong to marry him. Would she be offended? But before he apologized, the soft touch of her hand caressing his cheek washed away his concern.

“Because you’re wiser than most of our royal advisors. Because you’re perceptive. Because your humbles origins make you understand our people better than I ever did, but you also know how to handle nobility. You are far more kind and gentle than you give yourself credit for and you always stood by me, even when I thought you didn’t.” Her thumb idly brushed against his cheek as he leaned into her touch.

“I had no idea you have so much faith in me.”

“I do. The many acts you have accomplished so much in these few months to aid the people of Lykos are enough proof to me that I was right and I’m sure you’ll do more once you’re crowned king. It would take me all day to mention all the reasons why I want you by my side, but we do have an appointment soon…”

The two of them chuckled.

“I want you to know that I didn’t choose you just because of my feelings for you. I chose you because I believe you can be a great ruler. And I’m fortunate to say that I’m devoted to my husband, soon to be King of the Five Kingdoms, because I truly love him.”

He placed his hand atop hers and kissed the inside part of her wrist.

The small, yet intimate gesture brought a soft smile to her lips. “I don’t know why you would doubt yourself right now, but I need you to know I didn’t take the decision to choose a spouse lightly. But you happened to be the only suitor who stole my heart.”

“I wasn’t aware stealing is a skill a monarch must have.”

“I can always make an exception if the thief had good intentions.”

“Hmm… Would I be less qualified to be king if I confess I did it on purpose and I have no intentions to give it back?” He jested.

“For shame, Your Majesty…” She grinned, sliding closer to him to press her lips against his.

Worries slowly melted away as she sat on his lap and he deepened the kiss. It has taken a while for him to adjust to his new role, but having his beloved wife’s support, it felt like he and The Five Kingdoms would be just fine.

After one last kiss, he rested his head against hers. “Thank you for trusting me. I hope I can meet your expectations.”

“I know you’ll exceed them once again, my king.” She pecked his lips one more time and stared at him. “Now, will you please get ready?”

“I will.”

“Good.” She stood up and headed to the door before looking back at him again. “Will I see you in the throne room soon?”

A warm smile spread on his lips as he put on his tunic and gazed at her in adoration. “I’ll see you soon, my queen.”


End file.
